baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
September 22
1800s 1900s-1950s *1911 - Cy Young, at age 44, beat the Pittsburgh Pirates, 1–0, for his 511th and final major league victory. *1912 - At Sportsman's Park against the Browns, Eddie Collins became the only player in major league history to steals six bases in one game for a second time. The Philadelphia Athletics second baseman’s feat of thievery has yet to be surpassed. *1925 - Burleigh Grimes of the Brooklyn Dodgers accounted for seven outs in just three plate appearances. The Dodgers pitcher hit into two double plays, then into a triple play. *1936 - The Detroit Tigers swept the St. Louis Browns 12-0 and 14-0 to record the biggest double shutout in major league history. *1954 - Karl Spooner of the Brooklyn Dodgers became the first pitcher to strike out 15 in his major league debut as the Dodgers beat the New York Giants, 3-0. 1960s-1970s *1966 - The Baltimore Orioles clinched their first American League pennant in 22 years with a 6-1 victory over the Kansas City Athletics. Their last pennant came in 1944, when they were the St. Louis Browns. *1968 - César Tovar played one inning at each position for the Minnesota Twins, becoming only the second major leaguer in history to do it. Bert Campaneris of the Oakland Athletics was the first. *1977 - Bert Blyleven tossed a 6-0 no-hitter for the Texas Rangers against the Angels at Anaheim Stadium. 1980s-1990s *1986 - Fernando Valenzuela of the Los Angeles Dodgers became the first Mexican pitcher to win 20 games in the majors, beating the Houston Astros, 9-2, while allowing just two hits. *1987 - Wade Boggs of the Boston Red Sox reached the 200-hit mark for the fifth straight season in an 8-5 loss to the Detroit Tigers. *1990 - Andre Dawson of the Chicago Cubs stole his 300th base in an 11-5 loss to the New York Mets, becoming only the second player in major league history with 300 home runs, 300 steals and 2,000 hits. Willie Mays was the other. *1993 - Pitcher Nolan Ryan of the Texas Rangers faced just three Seattle batters before hurting his right elbow. Ryan finished his career with 324 wins, 5,714 strikeouts and seven no-hitters. *1993 - The Colorado Rockies played their final home of their inaugural season and finished with a major league home attendance record. The Rockies played before 4,483,350 fans. 2000s *2000 - José Lima of the Houston Astros set an National League single-season record by allowing his 47th home run in the Astros' 12-5 loss to Cincinnati. The major league record for home runs allowed in a season is 50, set by Minnesota's Bert Blyleven in 1986. *2003 - Detroit set an American League record with its 118th loss, falling 12-6 to Kansas City. The 1916 Philadelphia Athletics (36-117) had held the record. *2003 - Second baseman Alfonso Soriano broke a major league season record by hitting his 13th leadoff home run of the year in the New York Yankees' 10-inning loss to the Chicago White Sox. *2004 - Raúl Ibáñez of the Seattle Mariners tied an American League record with six hits in Seattle's 16-6 victory over Anaheim. Births *1889 - Hook Dauss, pitcher (d. 1963) *1893 - Ira Flagstead, outfielder (d. 1940) *1895 - Austin McHenry, outfielder (d. 1922) *1920 - Bob Lemon, Hall of Fame, pitcher and manager (d. 2000) *1927 - Tom Lasorda, Hall of Fame manager *1931 - Ken Aspromonte, player and manager *1934 - Lou Johnson, outfielder *1936 - Doug Camilli, catcher *1946 - Larry Dierker, All-Star pitcher and manager *1955 - Jeffrey Leonard, All-Star outfielder *1958 - Dave Sax, catcher *1959 - Wally Backman, infielder *1961 - Vince Coleman, All-Star outfielder *1961 - Bob Geren, catcher *1965 - Mark Guthrie, pitcher *1970 - Mike Matheny, catcher *1975 - Danny Klassen, infielder Deaths *1929 - Elton Chamberlain, pitcher (b. 1867) *1956 - Jesse Tannehill, pitcher (b. 1874) *1965 - Biz Mackey, Hall of Fame player and manager (b. 1897) *1992 - Aurelio López, All-Star pitcher (b. 1948) *1997 - Eddie Sawyer, manager (b. 1910) *2015 - Yogi Berra, catcher (b. 1925)